


Club Soda

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [23]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, Hand Jobs, Naked Female Clothed Male, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You accidentally drop a drink all over yourself and it ruins your shirt -- good thing there's no one at the bar 'cept you and Clyde.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 28





	Club Soda

Clyde was enjoying a lazy Sunday morning at Duck Tape with you. It was a slow morning, but then again, all the Sunday mornings were slow, everyone going to church and all. Sometimes he wondered why he even was open on Sundays, and then he remembered how packed the place got for football in the afternoon and evenings.

But until the afternoon and evening came ‘round, it was just the two of you. You were sipping some new fruity thing Clyde was testing out, a non-alcoholic version since it was just barely nine o’clock, and he had been pleased as punch when you liked it so much you asked for another.

Clyde was makin’ it for you now, tryin’ to do his best to show off but not show off too much to make it _look_ like he was showin’ off – when he hears a bit of a clatter crash, and a groan from you. 

“Oh, shit!” He hears you whine from the bar behind him. 

“Darlin’? What’s the matter everythin’ – “ He whips around to make sure you’re okay, prayin’ you didn’t get broken glass on you or nothin’, when he sees it and lets out one of his own, “Oh, shit.”

You’re covered in the drink, deep dark red staining your pretty white shirt. It’s splattered all over from where the glass must’ve slipped out of your hand and broken on the wood counter, but you’re more concerned with the mess you’ve made than you are with your shirt and Clyde’s heart is beatin’ in his chest real fast because he can see your bra through the wet fabric.

“Clyde I’m so sorry.” You say, bringin’ him back to the present, and he blinks into action.

“Don’t you dare apologize to me darlin’,” He immediately begins wiping up the bartop so the drink don’t go spilling or nothing, “I’m the sorry one, I don’t think that’s gonna come out with just a napkin.”

You frown at your shirt, chew on your lip for a minute, and Clyde wonders what you’re thinkin’.

“You got any club soda back there?” You ask, and Clyde huffs out a little tiny laugh at the way you think it really solves all the world’s problems.

“Sure do – wait what are you – ?” He asks, his eyes going wide as you pull your shirt up and over your head, hand it to him.

Sittin’ on the bar stool, all Clyde can see is you in your bra, and his mouth goes real dry before flooding from how delicious you look, your pretty shoulders and stomach on display. Your tits look so good, he has to look away, his whole face aflame.

“It’s okay, it’s just us, ain’t it?” You ask, lookin’ around the empty bar, before reaching over and cupping Clyde’s cheek with your hand, tilting his face up to meet your gaze.

He searches your eyes and finds a playful hunger there, and the twitch of his rapidly hardening cock in his trousers grow more and more difficult to ignore.

“Sweetheart why don’t you go and lock the door for me?” He says after a moment, and you grin, abandoning the bartop.

Before you walk away too far though, you step out of your jeans, letting them pool on the floor. Clyde’s hand clenches and unclenches around the edge of the counter, watching your perfect ass in those plain cotton panties saunter to the front door of the bar. You look over your shoulder to smolder at him, when you turn the lock.

Clyde is striding after you with that, is crowding you up against the front door, pushing you against the wood and grinding his crotch against your ass.

“Feel that?” He asks, voice low in your ear, sending goosebumps all over your skin, “You make me so damn hard darlin’, I’m gonna die.” He grunts a little when you push right back against him, when you rub your ass against him.

“Let me save you then.” You whisper, before turning around to face him and dropping to your knees.

You waste little time in undoing the zipper on his jeans, grasping your hand around his dick and nuzzles into the thick patch of hair that’s dark and wiry as you jerk him off. His hand tangles into your hair, nothin’ too rough, but enough to hold you in place, and he has to shut his eyes real tight otherwise he might just cry.

When you suck his cock, Clyde swears he’s in heaven. He has to be – because there ain’t no way that this feels so good and he ain’t dreamin’ about it. But somehow, you’re real, and somehow, you’re making him’ come down your throat in record time, because he’s so wound up around you and it’s too early for him to really hold out for too long.

You swallow down every drop of it, sit back on your heels in your bra and panties and wipe the back of your mouth with your palm, lick up whatever’s there. He’s so dizzy, just from the way you make him feel, but still, he wants more.

“Gimmie those perfect tits of yours.” He says quietly, and you smile, unclasp your bra and let it fall away from your body, your nipples already stiff and hard.

He pulls you up to stand, and the two of you walk as best you can over to one of the pool tables. He lays you back down on it and bends over you, immediately burying his face in your cleavage, biting and sucking marks there as his hand dips underneath the waistband of your panties.

He moans into the skin between your tits when he feels how wet you are, as he slides a couple fingers in and out of you. He’s angry at himself for coming so soon, wanting to fuck you, but he settles for fingering you until you come too. You’re moaning and groaning under him as he kisses your tits and sucks on your nipples, as he rolls your clit with his thumb – that’s what gets you over the edge and your hips fall, weak with pleasure.

The two of you just breathe together in time for a while, before the chill of the bar starts to get to you, bein’ nearly naked and all. And Clyde just wants to kiss you forever, when you smile up at him through sweat-stuck lashes and the bliss of orgasm on your face, as you ask,

“Now how about that club soda?”


End file.
